uarfandomcom-20200213-history
Rifleman
__TOC__ Overview (*Affected by Rank.) Primary Abilities 'Soldier Skills' 'Marksmanship' *At Marksmanship level 2, if Soldier Skills is at level 4, then the Focus Fire ability will be unlocked. 'Frag Grenade ®' *Throws a frag grenade at the target point, dealing explosive damage to enemy and allied ground units in the area. The explosion also destroys items, can detonate Explosive Charges, and causes screen-shake to nearby players. *If Rifleman Skills is at Level 4, Frag Grenade will be replaced with MGL. *Each level increases damage, reduces energy cost, and reduces cooldown. *Affected by the Grenadier GR Skill Identifier. (*Altered Values) 'Rifleman Skills' *Each level unlocks or improves specific Rifleman abilities. Secondary Abilities 'Focus Fire ©' *When this ability is activated: **Increases attack damage by 30%. **Increases attack range by 2 units. **Doubles the damage multiplier for critical strikes. **Increases critical strike chance by 7.5%. *Costs 125 energy, lasts for 15 seconds, and has a cooldown of 180 seconds. *Unlocked when both Soldier Skills level 4 and Marksmanship level 2 are obtained. 'MGL ®' *Launches a 40mm grenade at the target point, dealing explosive damage to enemy and allied ground units in the area. The explosion also destroys items, can detonate Explosive Charges, and causes screen-shake to nearby players. *This ability replaces Frag Grenade at Rifleman Skills Level 4, effectively increasing casting range and area of effect while decreasing time to impact. *Each level in Frag Grenade increases MGL damage, reduces energy cost, and reduces cooldown. 'Smoke Grenade (D)' *Throws a smoke grenade at the target point, creating a smokescreen with 3 units radius that lasts 30 seconds. **Enemy and allied ground units in the smokescreen have their move speed reduced by 50%, their attack range reduced by 4, and their maximum sight range limited to 13. **This effect persists for 0.6 seconds after leaving the area of effect. *Affected by the Grenadier GR Skill Identifier. (*Altered Values) 'Ground Flare (F)' *Throws a ground flare at the target point, providing vision of the area within 12 units radius and revealing invisible units within 15 units radius for allies and enemies. Lasts 240 seconds. *Affected by the Grenadier GR Skill Identifier. (*Altered Values) Additional Actions (Z) 'Sprint (T)' 'Reload (R)' 'Immediate/Remedial Action (A)' 'Drop Magazine (D)' 'Jump (Q)' 'Perform Self-Aid (F)' 'Firemode Burst (H)' 'Prone (E)' 'Rifle Butt' 'Flare Gun (G)' *Fires a Flare Gun at the target point, providing vision of the area within 15 units radius and revealing invisible units within 15 units radius for allies and enemies. Enemy units in an area of 6 units radius have 20% decreased move speed. Lasts 45 seconds. *Costs 60 energy and has a cooldown of 180 seconds. *This ability is unlocked with Chief Warrant Officer 5 {CW5} (120,000 Warrant Officer experience). 'Expert Marksman' *Increases attack speed by 8%. *Increases damage by 15%. *Increases range by 2 units. *Unlocked with Command Sergeant Major {CSM} (95,000 Enlisted experience). Guides 'General' The Rifleman is a versatile and flexible class capable of adapting to many different situations. As such, it is the first unit available to players beginning their career in UA3, alongside the Combat Medic. The Rifleman is capable of taking on nearly any role, from damage dealer to explosive support to reconnaissance. This class is useful in any combat situation, for it may assist allies in nearly any situation, thus yielding a very cooperative MOS. This class also receives a special passive ability called Expert Marksman when Command Sergeant Major {CSM} (95,000 Enlisted experience) is achieved, improving its potential for more experienced players. 'Recommended Skill Identifiers' 'Recommended Items' *Rifleman is allowed to use the following weapons: SOF-AR, HK42, US MCR, M5-MAR, and Styner BR-2. 'Recommended Ability Build' Category:Classes